


04: Amputation

by KaernkOfRivia



Series: Goretober 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blackwatch Era, Gen, goretober
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia





	

A missão tinha dado errado. Aquilo era muito mais do que apenas um erro tático, as perdas eram maiores do que o esperado e Gabriel Reyes achou, por instantes, que não voltaria vivo daquela missão. _Não que alguém fosse sentir falta dele,_ ele pensou com amargura, encostado contra uma parede, recarregando suas armas com os últimos cartuchos de munição que tinha. Aquele era um erro seu, tinha subestimado a força inimiga, caira em uma armadilha.

Se saísse do canto onde tinha se enfiado sabia que veria os corpos de seus agentes espalhados pelo chão, em pedaços. Um cenário grotesco, e ele não estava nada ansioso para juntar-se a eles. Talvez, em ultimo caso, ele guardasse a última bala para si mesmo, pra não terminar como seus agentes. Não era um pensamento agradável, mas era no que podia se agarrar quando se sentia tão sem esperanças.

Ômnicos eram perigosos, ele aprendera o suficiente sobre isso durante a crise, mas de todos os tipos que ele enfrentara Reyes odiava mais os que não tinham sido construídos com armas. Tiros eram rápidos. Um modelo Bastion podia acabar com um esquadrão sozinho, mas eram mortes rápidas. Um ômnico sem uma arma? Esses usavam força bruta. E tinha sido essa força bruta a dizimar seus agentes, espalhar pedaços deles por todo o chão. Entre dor, choque e perda de sangue, ele tinha se visto sozinho em meio ao caos.

Pelo menos até ouvir um grito. Tinha esquecido de alguém, um corpo – ou os pedaços de um – que ele não havia conseguido localizar em meio ao caos, mas que achava que nunca mais veria. Ele estava vivo? Existia uma chance. Gabriel não deixaria um de seus homens morrer se pudesse evitar. Morrer sozinho, quando tudo já tinha desabado, era uma coisa... Mas se entregar quando ainda havia a chance de salvar alguém? Isso ele nunca faria. Não era egoísta o suficiente para isso.

Correu na direção de onde vinha o grito, ouvindo o som dos próprios passos ecoar na antiga fábrica, abafado apenas pelo som de tiros. Conhecia aquele som, sabia que tipo de arma o causaria, o ritmo era conhecido. Jesse McCree ainda estava vivo. Era uma vida que valia a pena salvar, isso dava forças a Reyes enquanto entrava no corredor e buscava a sala onde McCree devia ter se enfiado, encontrando-o rapidamente.

McCree estava no chão, tremendo, os olhos mal conseguiam ficar abertos. Perto dele os pedaços de um ômnico que ele tinha conseguido desativar por acertar o ponto exato, mas como ele tinha conseguido isso era um verdadeiro mistério para Gabriel... Porque pelo que estava vendo McCree estava usando o revólver antiquado na mão errada. Desde que Gabriel o recolhera das entranhas da Deadlock o mais novo segurava a arma com a mão esquerda, naquela hora ele a tinha na direita.

Porque simplesmente não havia mais uma mão esquerda para segurar qualquer coisa, apenas carne e sangue, um pedaço do osso exposto do cotovelo para baixo, músculos totalmente expostos. Tinha sido doloroso, mas provavelmente rápido. Em outras circunstâncias talvez fosse possível tentar uma religação do membro arrancado, mas não tinham o tempo ou o equipamento certo naquela hora.

A visão era de embrulhar o estômago, mas Reyes não se deixou afetar, por mais que nunca fosse se acostumar com o cheiro de sangue e o frio da morte se aproximando. A adrenalina o fez agir o mais rápido que conseguia, ajoelhando-se em frente à McCree e tirando a própria blusa para usá-la para tentar estancar o sangramento. Talvez já fosse tarde demais, mas ele não desistiria sem tentar.

McCree mal parecia consciente. O olhar vago, o choque, ele nem tinha mais forças para gritar, apenas o olhava como se já estivesse vendo através de Gabriel, buscando aquela luz no fim do túnel.

— Fique comigo, garoto.  
— Chefe...

Um pouco da consciência dele ainda estava ali. Era um bom sinal, a perda de sangue ainda não o tinha vencido por completo. Gabriel terminou de amarrar a própria camiseta no ferimento do outro, vendo como o tecido preto rapidamente se tornava úmido de sangue. Aquele era o tipo de ferimento de batalha que tirava um soldado de campo, se ele sobrevivesse. Não havia nada que Gabriel pudesse fazer naquela hora, ele não era médico. Se ao menos tivesse um campo biótico sobrando... Isso poderia ajudar a salvar McCree.

Ele correu o olhar pelo laboratório de aspecto abandonado, na esperança de encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo, mas quando foi se levantar para conferir os armários sentiu a mão de McCree segurá-lo pelo braço.

— Eu... Não quero... Morrer...

O Comandante da Blackwatch já ouvira aquela frase muitas vezes na vida, em diferentes contextos, mas jamais a sentiu tão profundamente em seu coração. Um erro tático que resultava na morte de um soldado por um tiro? Com isso ele estava acostumado. Falhas nas missões? Não eram novidade. Mas ver a luz desaparecendo dos olhos de um soldado, segurá-lo e saber que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, era algo completamente diferente. Era mais pesado, e ele sentia como se tivesse tirado um adolescente de uma gangue para lhe dar uma morte pior anos depois.

— Você não vai morrer, garoto. Não se atreva a morrer, McCree.

Ele deixou escapar um som baixo que mais parecia uma tosse, mas Gabriel sabia que era uma risada. Jesse não era exatamente o mais obediente dos subordinados de Gabriel, ele era um garoto problema, mas ele sempre fazia o serviço do jeito certo no final. Não precisava dele sendo insubordinado agora, não aceitaria que ele desobedecesse suas ordens. Precisava dele vivo.

Ouviu tiros à distância. Podiam ser os ômnicos restantes... Ou os reforços. O comunicador apitou, uma voz conhecida chamando o nome dele, pedindo por qualquer sinal de vida, uma localização. Ele tocou o comunicador, ligando-o, falando rápido. Não demorou mais que um ou dois minutos para que a equipe médica aparecesse. Estavam salvos. Gabriel quase sorriu, o olhar se voltando para McCree, embora encontrasse os olhos dele fechados. Talvez fosse tarde demais?

A mente dele se tornaria um branco, o corpo entrando em piloto automático enquanto acompanhava a equipe médica pra fora dali, ignorando seus próprios machucados. Tinha que ter certeza que McCree ainda estava vivo, que o movimento do peito dele era real e não apenas sua mente brincando.

Só quando estivesse sentado ao lado da cama do mais novo, cansado demais para manter os olhos abertos, é que Gabriel se permitiria pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não dormiu muito, foi acordado pelo chamado baixo de McCree. Ele tinha sobrevivido, embora a visão dele na cama, tocando onde deveria estar o braço, fosse de partir o coração do Comandante. Mas ele estava vivo, era isso que importava.


End file.
